El pasado en el presente
by KiraraKitaoji
Summary: La diosa Iris comienza a despertar dejando a Rainbow Dash muy confundida acerca de su pasado, pero lo asimila rápidamente. Un antiguo mal de la época antes de las hermanas resurge y Rainbow Dash deberá elegir entre morir por sus amigas o morir por el pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Hace muchos milenios, muchos más antes del reinado de las hermanas, existió una reina pegaso de pelaje color cian, y su cabello era de un color tan blanco como las nubes.

Al igual que la hermana mayor, esta reina levantaba el sol y la luna, como la hermana menor. Ella gobernaba Equestria con gracia y valentía. Pero un día un poni de tierra se presento en su palacio en las nubes, el semental le exigía a la reina que hiciera algo con aquel unicornio que devastaba su pueblo, Meriland.

-No temais, mi súbdito, yo me haré cargo personalmente..-decía.

Prometiendo hacer algo al respecto, la reina y el semental bajaron a su poblado, donde aquel unicornio llamándose así mismo Lord Dorian destrozaba al poblado.

La reina con miedo en su interior enfrento a aquel unicornio con increíble valentía, y lo desterró al profundo de la tierra a unas cavernas mágicas donde estaría aprisionado por toda la eternidad.

Pero al enviarlo al calabozo uso todo su poder sobre los cielos. Se volvió más alta que un poni normal y su cabello se torno de color arcoíris fluyendo hacia el lado derecho.

Lamentándose así misma por sus acciones se dio cuenta que aquel unicornio que había desterrado, era aquel semental que había amado hace tantos años.

Se encerró en su castillo, lamentándose cada día, sus lágrimas descendían y se convertían en lluvia y su crin multicolor formaba los hermosos arcoíris que se ven al cesar esta. Y en los días de furia, no dejaba que el sol se viera y llenaba el cielo de nubes oscuras y rayos bajaban de estas asustando sus súbditos.

La diosa del cielo, sin más remedio, abandono su puesto como divinidad y falleció, dejano que Discord se apoderará de Equestria y pronto las hermanas se hicieron cargo de su reino.

Se dice que aún está entre nosotros, se dice que abandono su forma divina y ahora vive como una simple pegaso en algún lugar del cielo, viendo como las hermanas levantan una vez sus hermosas amigas el sol y la luna.

Se dice que cuando Lord Dorian regrese ella también lo hará, y con sus poderes restaurados liberara a Equestria una vez más del horror.


	2. ¿Que esta pasando?

**Como yo soy una gran fan de rainbow dash (pegasister aquí pls) decidí hacer este fanfic, lo tenia guardado hace 2 años aquí en mi computador y no lo he revisado ni nada así que por favor denle una oportunidad y dejen sus comentarios.**

Capitulo 1: ¿Qué esta pasando?

En lo más profundo de la noche y en lo más profundo del día, 4 ponis alrededor de un extraño círculo cantaban.

 _'Hija del sol, deja ya de dormir_

 _El peligro ya no se puede redimir,_

 _Despierta y busca a las ponis de valor_

 _Que mantengan viva su ilusión._

 _Amistad llevan y traen_

 _Pero una un secreto encarna._

 _Despierta ya, niña...Despierta.'_

Siguieron cantando durante horas esperando que la hija del sol las escuchara, la más vieja de todas se levanto de su posición y camino al centro.

-¡Ya es hora mis hermanas!-decía solemne-¡Pronto Lord Dorian renacerá y necesitamos a la Diosa Iris!

Muchos guardaron silencio sin inmutarse por el repentino grito de su maestra, pero otros ahogaron pequeños gritos de miedo.

-Pero señora-discutió una joven- la diosa del cielo no se ha dejado ver en siglos ¿Cómo haremos que nos ayude?

La yegua adulta se volvió hacia ella y quitándose su capucha reveló su piel de un color morado oscuro y su crin azulada. Un cuerno brillaba revelando que ella usaba sus poderes para mantener el círculo, le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la más joven y le contesto.

-La hija del sol puede ayudarnos-le contestó colocándose su capa otra vez y retomando su lugar en el círculo.- ¡Seguid cantando!

 _'Hija del sol, deja ya de dormir_

 _El peligro ya no se puede redimir,_

 _Despierta y busca a las ponis de valor_

 _Que mantengan viva su ilusión._

 _Amistad llevan y traen_

 _Pero una un secreto encarna._

 _Despierta niña...Despierta.'_

-¡Despierta, Tía!-gritaba una yegua joven de piel oscura como la noche.

Celestia se incorporo en su cama viendo a su hermana que le daba una expresión preocupada.

-¿Luna?, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó somnolienta, su hermana la miro calculadoramente y le dio su respuesta.

-Estabas teniendo un sueño muy extraño ¿verdad?-la mayor asintió- lo sabía, pero por alguna razón no pude entrar y despertarte…

La menor se quedo pensativa mientras su hermana se levantaba y salía por la ventana que daba a un balcón.

-No te preocupes, hermana mía-dijo mientras luna se acercaba a ella.- Ahora debo alzar el sol, tu ve a descansar.

La princesa de la noche vio a su hermana a los ojos y sabiendo que no podía insistir más dejo sola a su hermana retirándose a sus aposentos.

El cuerno de Celestia brillaba en un color dorado, un color intenso como el mismo sol que se encontraba levantando. Pensó en aquel extraño sueño que había presenciado pensando que significaba.

-¿la diosa del cielo?-se preguntó en silencio observando como su hermoso sol salía por el horizonte dándole a los ponis de todo Equestria un nuevo día de trabajo o de estudios.

Repasando la profecía que había escuchado pensó en los ponis que mencionaba.

Pensó en los elementos de la armonía. Y que alguna de ellas guarda un secreto.

¿Quién podría ser?

En cuanto el sol estuvo arriba se dirigió a desayunar y seguido se fue a su trono a repasar las cosas para el día. Pero sin poder pensar en aquel mensaje.

 **Ponyville, Castillo de la Amistad, misma hora.**

En cuando el sol estuvo en su punto, la princesa Twilight se dirigió a su cocina donde Applejack ya se había levantado y se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días, Twilight!-dijo colocando el café en frente de ella. Pronto vio algo pequeño intentando subir a la mesa pero sin fuerzas hasta que Twilight lo hizo levitar.- ¡Y buenos días para ti Spike!

-Applejack, no tenias por que hacer todo esto…-dijo la alicornio recalcando en la cantidad de comida que se extendía por la mesa.

-Pero quise hacerlo Twi, la abuela siempre dice que el desayuno es lo más importante del día.

-¡DESAYUNO!-grito una voz chillona conocida por los dos ponis.

-Pinkie Pie, querida…-pidió una voz que se acercaba, en esta se notaba un tímido acento de la alta sociedad- es muy temprano para que comiences a festejar, Celestia acaba de subir el sol hace un par de horas.

Pronto ambas aparecieron, la generosidad y la risa con semblantes claramente distintos. Rarity traía su cabello amarrado, y Pinkie pie lo traía como siempre.

Ambas se sentaron y Applejack les sirvió.

-Buenos días-dijo una voz suave, la pegaso color crema sonreía a sus amigas y se sentó junto a su conejo, ángel.

El resto le correspondió el saludo y cuando pasaron un par de minutos se dieron cuenta que cierta pegaso no estaba.

-¿Y Rainbow Dash?-pregunto Rarity.

-Tenía que estar aquí, Fluttershy ¿sabes algo?-pregunto Twilight.

-Sí, eh…si lo sé…-dijo ella.- Tenia una reunión temprano para programar el tiempo este verano en Equestria. Y…Ham… luego tenía que despejar el tiempo aquí en Ponyville, pero no sé donde está ahora, lo siento.

-No te preocupes querida.-le respondió Rarity utilizando su magia para limpiarle un poco de comida que tenía en la boca.

-Dashie debe estar en camino-dijo Pinkie pie atragantándose con los pasteles hechos por Applejack.- el clima ya está despejado.

 **Consulado del tiempo, Cloudsdale, horas antes y minutos antes del amanecer.**

-Por lo tanto, quedara en este orden.-dijo un semental llamado Blue Skien detrás de un escritorio observando a los ponis que vinieron desde distintos lugares de Equestria.

-Los primeros 30 días del verano, habrán lluvias suaves y tardes soleadas en los lugares cerca de Canterlot entre ellas Ponyville, Appleloosa y otras. Las más alejadas tendrás días completamente soleados. Los 30 días siguientes para todo Equestria serán días soleados y uno será extremadamente caluroso para dar a las nubes el tiempo para recargarse. Y los últimos días serán decisión de los encargados en general. ¿Entendido?-preguntó.

-Si-respondieron.

Con un movimiento de su ala todos fueron volando de la sala pero una pegaso cian de melena color arcoíris atada en un moño soltó un sonoro suspiro causando la atención del semental.

-¿Rainbow Dash?-se preguntó acercándose.

-Oh, Hola Blue-contesto la pegaso levantando la cabeza, su moño caía por el lado derecho.

-Valla Dash, luces horrible-le dijo el sorprendiéndose recibiendo una mirada de reproche.

-Gracias-le dijo sarcástica, se coloco su alforja guardando sus cuadernos.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?, hace tiempo que no salimos a tomar un café-le dijo el semental interponiéndose en su camino.

-Claro, supongo que puedo tomarme un descanso.

Ambos salieron volando y entraron a un café se sentaron y al poco tiempo se encontraron comiendo.

Hablaron de distintas cosas, desde su infancia hasta su trabajo.

-Y me invitaron a la coronación de la princesa Twilight.-dijo él con orgullo recibiendo una pequeña risa de su amiga, pero la ignoro- Me pareció ver a una pegaso igual a ti detrás de ella, pero no podías ser tú.

-No-dijo ella mintiendo.- yo no fui invitada, ni mucho menos estaría detrás de la princesa.

Muchos ponis no sabían de los elementos de la armonía, otros solo habían leído de ello, y algunos no tenían ni idea. Por lo tanto decir que ella era uno, le traería, por mucho que le costara decir, atención que no quería.

-Dicen que eran los elementos de la armonía-dijo tomando un sorbo de su café. Rainbow Dash guardo silencio.-Pero son solo un mito, además solo las princesas Celestia y Luna pueden usarlos.

-Tienes razón-le coincidió Rainbow. Se levanto y se puso de nuevo su alforja.

-Bueno gracias por todo, pero tengo trabajo que hacer.-le dijo despidiéndose sin darle la oportunidad de responder.

 **Castillo de la Amistad, horas después.**

-¡Estoy de vuelta!-gritó Rainbow Dash entrando al castillo. Y fue inmediatamente recibida por sus amigas.

-¡Por Celestia!-Rarity se horrorizo dramáticamente-¿Y ese moño tan desgastado?

-Estaba en una reunión Rarity- le señalo Applejack lo obvio.-no puede andar con la melena toda enredada, por lo menos hay que atarla.

-¡Pero con ese moño!-le grito ella, con su magia rápidamente se lo quito y troto elegantemente a su habitación dispuesta a arreglarlo.

Sus amigas condujeron a Rainbow Dash a la sala donde estaban los tronos de cada una, esta se sentó y dejó su alforja a un lado apoyándose en el costado.

El trono brillo en cuanto ella tomo asiento, pero no le dio importancia.

-Bueno Rainbow Dash-dijo Twilight sentándose en su trono al igual que sus amigas.- ¿Qué tiempo programaron para este verano?

-Bueno…-comenzó ella.-al principio habrán lluvias matinales y después tardes soleadas, después de 30 días habrá solamente días soleados y el día 30 será el más caluroso y luego variará según me plazca.

-¿Según te plazca?-preguntó Rarity llegando.- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que puedo elegir el tiempo en los últimos 30 días de verano, pero no se entusiasmen…-ella se levanto ahogando un bostezo y vio a su amiga anaranjada.-ya le prometí una semana de lluvia para la granja a Applejack.

Y diciendo esto se retiro a su habitación dejando unas cuantas quejas de sus amigas para Applejack.

Rainbow Dash voló lentamente hasta las nubes de su habitación, a pesar de tener una cama, las nubes siempre son más calmadas y suaves.

Ella cerró los ojos pero inmediatamente

 _-Señora mía, deje ya de dormir…-_

Abrió los ojos en busca de aquel sonido vagamente familiar. Vio a su alrededor pero al no encontrar nada se encogió de hombro y volvió a dormitar.

Pero no encontró nada más que un oscuro sueño.

 _Frente a ella había un semental unicornio del tamaño de Celestia estaba frente a ella, su crin era de un color rojo oscuro, dándole un aire de misterio, traía una sonrisa sádica._

 _-Se acabo Iris, ¡No puedes hacer nada!-gritaba._

 _¿Qué está pasando?, ¡Porque demonios me llama Iris!_

 _-¡Dorian ya basta por favor! ¡Tú no eres asi!-gritaba la yegua sin conocimiento._

 _¿Dorian?_

 _El unicornio se reía y le dio la espalda. Dejándole a la pegaso solo una opción…_

 _-Entonces…perdóname._

 _¿Qué me perdone…de qué?_

 _Mucha energía comenzó a arremolinarse frente a ella, y mientras se elevaba una lagrima cayo de su ojo, haciendo que Rainbow Dash de pronto se sintiera triste._

 _-Eternal….coffin.-dijo lentamente._

 _La energía fue liberada y lo último que vio fue a aquel semental, Dorian, gritando su nombre._

Rainbow Dash se despertó escuchando a alguien llamando a su puerta, grito un entre y Fluttershy entro volando hasta ella.

-¿Rainbow Dash?, ¿Estás bien?...-pregunto tímida como siempre, Rainbow la miro extrañada.

-Sí, estoy bien…-dijo ella volando hacia el suelo logrando una mirada preocupada de su amiga.

-Pero estabas gritando…-susurro.

Rainbow Dash POV

¿Yo estaba gritando?, yo no podía estar gritando. Además que demonio era ese extraño, se me es tan conocido. Dorian…supongo que lo buscare en cuanto Twilight abandone la biblioteca.

La ignore y trote fuera, seguramente era cerca del medio día por lo que las lluvias suaves se detendrían. Me fije que las demás se habían ido por que no estaban en ningún lado, solo Twilight y Fluttershy ya que su casa estaba muy lejos, en el bosque Everfree.

Cuanto más intentaba recordar aquel sueño, me venía un dolor de cabeza. Pero me era tan familiar…

-Iris…-susurre. Busque a Twilight, si había alguien que podía ayudarme con eso, era ella.

La encontré junto a Spike que dormitaba en ella que estaba recostada en el piso leyendo atentamente.

-¿Twilight?-pregunte atrayendo de ella.

-¿Si? ¿Que necesitas?-me respondió, ahora que era princesa por alguna razón se le había pegado esa manera de hablarle a los ponis, solemnemente, no es que me molestara, solo que se me hacía bastante extraño.

-Quería preguntarte algo…-dije y me encamine para sentarme frente a ella.-Es sobre una diosa…

Parece que se sorprendió por que dejo de lado su libro y me miro expectante esperando mi respuesta.

-Se llama Iris.-dije, inmediatamente apareció un libro con su magia que, por lo que alcance a leer decía: 'Mitología de Equestria'

-Aquí.-me señalo, y comenzó a leer.

-'Iris, diosa del cielo, velocidad y el rayo perpetuo. Según las narraciones hechas por Starwil nacio del cielo y las nubes, describiendo lo que una vez fueron su pelaje y crin. '

-'Se le atribuyen distintas divinidades, aparte de las ya nombradas, diosa del hogar, el fuego, la música y la guerra. La historia de Iris es poco conocida ya que existió antes del reinado de las hermanas, y se prohibió hablar de ella en siglos.'

-Espera-le dije- ahí dice que se prohibió hablar de ella, entonces este libro…-dije esperando que ella completara lo que quiero decir por qué no encuentro las palabras.

-tranquila-me dice- es de la princesa Celestia.

'Según cuenta Starwil, era una pegaso que gobernaba Equestria con amor y cordialidad, levantaba el sol y la luna todo los días y noches con la magia que ya poseía. En esos tiempos no solo los unicornios tenían magia si no que todos los tipos de magia variaban según los tipos de ponis. Algunos con magia de hielo, otros de fuego, entre variados y comunes.'

-'Pero un día Lord Dorian, un unicornio que practicó las artes oscuras por años, decidió atacar un pueblo al suroeste de donde actualmente se encuentra el castillo de las hermanas. Los ponis intentaron defenderse pero sin más remedio acudieron a la diosa para que los ayudara, lamentándose ella bajo y con sus poderes lo encarcelo en lo profundo de las cavernas de hielo.'

-'Su cabello se torno un color arcoíris y ondeaba, por alguna razón después de este incidente la diosa no se volvió a ver jamás, pronto comenzó a decirse que solo era un mito, y ésta triste porque ya nadie creía en ella dejo que Discord, dios del caos, tomara posesión de su pueblo y falleció.'

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo procesando todo ese puñado de información en mi cabeza, todo me resultaba tan familia.

-¿Por qué necesitabas saber esto Rainbow?- me pregunto twi de repente.

La observe por un momento ates de levantarme.

-El otro día escuche a Scootalo hablando de ello con Applebloom, seguramente algo para la escuela-mentí.- supongo que me llamo la atención.

-yo leí en algún lugar que aquel unicornio, Dorian, era un dios también y que fue una vez amante de la diosa. Pero él le rompió el corazón, creando así las tormentas representando la ira de ella.-explico Spike.

-¿A si?-se preguntó Twilight confundida, que extraño ella sabe todo.

No sé porque pero algo en mi interior se removía, y no era que tenía hambre, me sentí débil mentalmente que pensé que me desmayaría. Me sentía nostálgica pero obviamente eso es algo que no puedo demostrar y luego…dije algo que no pensé que diría.

-Si, en el pasado era su amante pero fue llevado al lado oscuro-explique sin consentimiento, como en el sueño- al poco tiempo de conocer a Iris hizo un trato con Discord pero nunca…nunca supe de que acordaron.

Me miraban sorprendidos por no hablar de que yo misma lo estaba.

-¿Qué?-pregunte recobrando el control de mi cuerpo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-me inquirió Twilight.

-No está en ningún libro…-le siguió Spike.

Me di la vuelta preparada para salir y comenze a ponerme nerviosa sin ninguna razón, al menos que yo conozca.

-Creo que lo leí en Cloudsdale-conteste rápidamente-bueno adiós.

Volé rápidamente por la ventana que siempre mantenían abierta para mí y llegue a mi hogar sobre el Sweet Apple Acres donde solía ver a los Apple trabajando en los manzanos y a la abuela Granny ofreciéndome de su Pie de manzana por las mañanas, ahora mismo podía ver a BigMac y a Applebloom ayudándole.

¡Pero bueno!

¡FELICIDADES RAINBOW CRASH!,

¡Ahora Spike sospecha de algo que ni siquiera yo sé!

Entre y me dirigí a mi habitación, mi cama era redonda con una almohada y una sabana color azul con rayo pequeños, parecidos a mi cutie mark.

Estaba preocupada ¿que era todo ese sueño?

Normal P.O.V

Las emociones y preocupaciones de Rainbow Dash la hacían inquietarse cada vez más, se sentía confundida.

Con un grito de frustración se dejo caer pesadamente en su cama, en un vano intento de recordar.

 _Un gran jardín estaba frente a sus ojos, era hermoso con todas las flores que se podían imaginar en el centro había una gran fuente y en la cúpula de esta había una flor cerrada que parecía hecha de cristal. La diosa camino hacia la orilla de este jardín donde fuentes arcoíris bajaban en cascada._

 _Con una mirada triste vio a lo lejos como la luna se alzaba majestuosa trayendo frescura a sus habitantes._

 _Una lágrima cayó desde su ojo y cayó en las flores marchitándolas._

 _-Oh Dorian… ¿Qué te he hecho?-murmuró desconsoladamente._

-Dorian…-dijo Rainbow Dash recordando el nombre.-ya me acuerdo él era un unicornio, un gran amigo…y… ¡Demonios!- intento en vano intentar recordar algo mas pero todo se nublaba y le daban dolores de cabeza.

Sin darse cuenta, en su arrebato anterior paso a tirar un espejo y en vez de traspasar la nube como la mayoría de las cosas no adaptadas a las nubes que habían en su casa, esta se estrello y se rompió, y en el estallido una figura dragoneada (N/A:no se si esa palabra existe) se apareció ante ella.

-¡Discord!-dijo Rainbow Dash sorprendía.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El draconequs (N/A:*Se encoge de hombros*)con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro observaba a Rainbow Dash.

-¡Ah! Pues nada, solo pasaba por aquí para saber como estabas…-Dijo haciendo aparecer una silla para después sentarse en ella.

-Bueno puedes irte porque estoy bien.-le dijo Rainbow Dash.

-¿Segura?-inquirió burlón el dios.

Rainbow Dash guardo silencio antes de contestarle. No confiaba en el pero una vocecita, y no era la conciencia, me decía que confiara a pesar de todo.

-No. No lo estoy Discord.-le contestó firmemente.

El aludido sonreía pero a la vez tenía un semblante de preocupación.

 **Hasta aqui lo dejo, por favor dejenme abajo sus comentarios :)**


End file.
